This is not my cell phone! CGOK and KOK!
by dJk'.'DJBlossom
Summary: Neji and Ten-ten accidentally changed cell phones. And… what’s this, a secret club? Time for dress-up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my 2nd fanfic

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic. Hope you'll read!**

**Just Because Of A Cell phone**

Summary: Neji and Ten-ten accidentally changed cell phones. And… what's this, a secret club?? Time for dress-up!!

Neji and Ten-ten just finished having a little duel. They were now eating their refreshments near a tree. They watched Lee and Gai fight. They talked about how annoying it is when Lee and Gai always say youthful. Soon Ten-ten's phone begins to ring. Holding it close to her ear, she says,

"Hello?"

"Ten-ten, KOK meeting at 5:00."

"But-"

Too late. Sakura had already hung up.

She glanced at her watch. It was 4:30. "Let's have a last duel." Ten-ten said looking at Neji who was resting himself under the tree.

Neji left his cell phone by the tree. Afraid it might get hit and broken during the duel.

They dueled 30 min. Till' they plopped down under the tree, panting. Ten-ten looked at her watch it was 4:50. She didn't care anymore for her bruises in her arms and legs. She was almost late! She rushed to the tree and grabbed the nearest cell phone there. And she ran home to change.

"Wait a minute. Sakura didn't tell me where the KOK meeting would be." Ten-ten said. She was now dressed up with a long white skirt, which matched perfectly with her white shirt that said KOK. This happens to be their uniform, each with different colors. _"Maybe in our secret hide-out." _Ten-ten thought. She sneaked in the Haruno's house as their members always used too. She entered their basement. Unfortunately, it wasn't supposed to be there. The room was empty. She glanced at her watch. 4:58. She was in big trouble now. _"I should call her." _She thought. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the big cell phone. _"Wait a minute." _She thought. _"This isn't my cell phone."_

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG." Without thinking she answered the cell phone.

"Hey Neji!" a voice came from the other line. She recognized it as being Naruto's voice.

She put the cell down right away. Neji? This is NEJI's cell phone? Of all the people, why did it have to be Neji, the boy she has had a crush on. _"I should return this right away."_ She thought when the phone beeped. It was a message. She didn't want to be nosy in anyone's business, especially not Neji's. But her curiosity got the best of her. After all, she does have a crush on him. She read it. It was from non-other than… Naruto. This is what it said :

"Neji! There's a CGOK meeting in 5 minutes. Don't be late. You know how Sasuke gets cranky and angry when someone's late and he has to wait."

"_CGOK??" Is this something like KOK?" _Ten-ten thought getting more excited. _"I'm really gonna check this out. But the KOK has a meeting. I should call Sakura first."_ Ten-ten thought.

She searched through the numbers of Neji. "What!? He has no number of Sakura? Oh brother." She said slapping her forehead. "All numbers here are boys' numbers." She said observing the names in the cell. "Except… is t-this my name?? He has my number? Where'd he get it?" she thought.

(Meantime…)

"This is not my cell." Neji said looking at the cell phone in his hands. "OMG! This is Ten-ten's!" He said his gasp growing bigger. "I've got to return-"Neji wasn't able to finish his sentence when…

"BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!" went the cell phone.

"_A message? This should be good." _Neji thought, reading the message. It read this:

"Ten-ten you're sooo late! Hurry up already. The KOK is in the park. That's the assembly area. Then, we'll proceed to the secret hide-out. Sakura's waiting.'

It was from Ino. _"KOK? Is this something like CGOK? I'm totally checking this out. Besides, the Cool Guys Of Konoha has no activities today." _He thought.

"_Wait a minute. I'm already late. So, I guess I won't make it. Because… maybe Sakura's temper is like Sasuke when I'm late… So I'd rather not go… For now." _Neji thought smiling to himself.

What do you think?? It's still my second though. NejiTen is my second fave couple in Naruto. If I reach 10 reviews, I promise I'd update as soon as I can. So, if anyone reads this fanfic, please advertise it… Special thanks to kioreo. I got the plot from his/her story it's in… /s/3065182/1/OMGMyCellphoneislost. And I would like to say Hi to my best friend too. Bernadeth. And you should check Ino22's profile too. She's my sister. Ino22 is her pen name. She has a story coming soon. Oh and by the way, Bernadeth's pen name is blueberry08.

**Thanks. **

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Micah Aukymi**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I've already got enough reviews. Thanks anyway to… Hanari-chan, Ino22, Yuki-U, blueberry08, and Kiwipie for being the first 5 who sent reviews. Anyway, I already checked the previous chapter for any grammar mistakes. Tell me if I missed anything.

**Now here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for.**

**Chapter 2 -- KOK's Name**

Neji's POV

"Ten-ten Tanaka! Get your butt down here this instant!" That's what the text message from Sakura read. Neji gulped. Okay, I was right, Sakura IS like Sasuke. In a trait I don't like. What should I do now? I haven't formed up a plan yet and she's demanding me to go to the park to meet this stupid KOK group? Relax… Relax… Relax… I got it. I'll just tell her a lame excuse of having a bad hair-day. Girls always fall for that! I pressed the reply button and sent it to Sakura.

She replied:

'_Well, okay. Just don't get your hair messed up in the next meeting or I'll just have to make you bald!'_

Even if I was just reading it, I could almost hear her voice shouting at me like crazy! Sheesh! Why can't bosses be normally friendly these days?

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Ten-ten's POV

Sheesh!! I hate bosses. They're sooo bossy. Of course they are bosses but… Urgh I can't explain! They're just sooo bossy. And to think, Sas-UKE is bossing ME around! I hate it. He sooo reminds me of Sakkie. Hehehe. I meant Sasura-sama. Ha! What a strange way of calling my best friend! Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke's always bugging me about being late and I have no idea where "They usually go". I've asked sooo many times where the meeting is and all they say is "Where we usually go, where we usually go, where we usually go, blah, blah, blah." Where on earth do they "Usually Go"?! Oh well. I guess I'll just have to tell them that I got up in the wrong side of the bed and that I seriously need to train. "Hope that'll work" thought Ten-ten as she sent the message to Sasuke.

"BBBBEEEEEEEEPPPP!!" went the cell in her pocket.

This, (surprisingly) is what it read:

" _O.k. But next time, cancel all your appointments or I'm dragging you here."_

I can't believe that worked! And…that sure sounded like Sakura especially the _'Or I'm dragging you here' _part.

Hehehe. I marvel at each of Sakkie and Chicken-head's similarities. They both are a good cou… Oh what am I thinking? I'm supposed to be worried about the next time the CGOK would have a meeting. How would I do it??

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Sure strange of Tenj to be late." Ino thought, as she sat back down on a chair in the basement of the Haruno home. "I mean she's usually really scared of Sasura enough to come here in a bad hair day." She continued.

"Brighten up Saino!" Temari, sitting in another chair tries to cheer her up. "Look in the bright side. It's not everyday I get to visit Konoha and my lovable friends. And my mischievous group of course." Temari added.

"Yeah. Even if you're not a 'Kunoichi Of Konoha' I wonder why Sakura and the heads of all groups allowed you to be one of us!" Ino responded her frown turning into a smile.

"M-Maybe you're just too good a friend, Teshi." Hinata said, her eyes lightening up. "So… What are we going to do now, Sasura-sama?" Hinata added.

"Please Hinaru, drop the 'sama' already. Even if I'm your leader doesn't mean you always have to call me that. We're all equal you know." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah right. Tell that to her when she's angry." Ino whispered to Temari. Temari couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from her mouth.

"Did you say something, Pig?" Sakura said looking curiously at the two girls.

"Oh nothing. And by the way it's Saino or Ino as-a-matter-of-fact…" Ino said letting her voice trail off to a whisper before she whispered, 'Fore-Head' Temari couldn't help but giggle.

"You know it's one of our rules not to keep secrets you know." Sakura said frowning.

"Well… we were just teasing you." Ino said.

"Oh." Sakura said. But through her voice, you could tell she was a little angry. "I guess we'll just have to chit-chat the time away since Tenj is not here." Sakura said smiling.

And they drifted off to chatting about school, work, groups, friends, and most importantly (for the girls at least)… boys.

* * *

**(****MEANWHILE)**

"Hn. Never thought Hyuuga would ever use those lame excuses." Sasuke said, smiling at the corner of the dark room, which is called their 'hide-out'.

"So… since he's not coming, can we just go and eat ramen instead?" Naruto said breaking the seemingly nostalgic environment.

"Hn. I think I can live through that." Everyone said. But only Sasuke had the 'HN' in it.

"You guys are all so cruel!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked out the door and down the street towards… lunch.

* * *

**Well. That's for the 2****nd**** chapter. Of all the things I've put into this story previously and presently… I guess you guys now know the meaning of KOK and CGOK. But for those who still doesn't know, don't worry it will be up soon! And... about the names... It's not a typing mistake. It's done in purpose. You'll find out why soon enough...  
**

**Sorry if it's all talks and stuff. And sorry if it took a long time. Besides, you guyz are to slow to put in 10 reviews. Jeez! For just a small amount! If you have a question feel free to ask, and if you have any advice, feel free to give. And if you have any criticisms, feel free to give them too. And if you want the next chapter to come out… I'm expecting 15 reviews this time, okay? I trust you guyz to bring that out.**

**Always waiting patiently,**

**Micah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's the third chappie. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**** Chapter Three --- Dress-Up

* * *

**

The next day...

**Normal POV**

Ten-ten burst through the doors of the mall catching the attention of everyone. 'Oops, sorry.' she said closing the doors slowly. She ran into the mall in search of any store that sells one particular thing... a wig. Unknown to her, Neji was also inside the mall looking for the exact same thing!

* * *

**Ten-ten's POV**

Where's that stupid store already... Oh, there it is. "Get me a brown wig that reaches to my shoulders and make it straight not curly." I quickly said to the man in the counter. "Sure thing..." he said reaching under the counter to get a box. "Ten-ten." he said giving it to me. It was then that I saw his face, Chicken-ass hair, Onyx eyes, and annoying personality. Trust me, you can tell it's annoying even from the outside. "Sounds more like Neji's hair." he continued. "I don't think so!" I spat out and ran towards a changing room. _'What's her problem?'_ thought Sasuke watching her leave.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

"Get me a long brown hair that reaches up to my- Sasuke?" I exclaimed seeing my very own boss in the wig store.

"The one and only." he replied quite stubbornly. "What kind of wig sir?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh nothing" I said walking out of the store and out of that mall. 'Shi*, now i'll have to find another mall.' I thought driving out to the road.

* * *

**Ten-ten's POV**

Wow, I actually look beautiful in this wig. I ran to my favorite hair salon and had them make my hair exactly like Neji's. After that I looked at the mirror and gasped. Exactly like Neji's! I can't believe it! All I need to work on now, is the clothes. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

I pulled up on front of a store that had a sign 'Wigs' on front. Gosh, it's so weird in here. Looking at all this wigs makes me want to buy it too. You know, for disguise?_ 'Whoa'_ I thought looking at a long, brown haired wig. 'Perfect' I said immediately buying it and driving back home.

* * *

**Ten-ten's POV**

I'm now in Neji's room. Somehow, I was able to get pass all those guards. Wow, the Hyugaa's estate is big. I had a hard time finding Neji's room. 'Click' the doorknob turned 'Uh-oh, where to go, where to go?' I quickly jumped inside the closet. The door opened revealing Neji with a box in his hand. What a stupid place to hide in! He might as well open this to change and he might reach me! Oh well, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. I gathered all the clothes there and dumped it on myself. Making a pile of clothes gathered in one corner of the closet. Neji's hand reached in and grabbed my skirt! Gosh, perverted hands. How does it know where to go?

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Huh? A skirt? This's not what I was looking for. I immediately opened the closet and gasped at what I saw. "Hanabi!!!!!" I shrieked. She skipped inside and nearly fell over at the sight. "It wasn't me, I promise!" my cousin said. "In your dreams!" I shouted at her. "Now, i'm going somewhere and I expect this to be done when I get back." I commanded storming out of the room.

* * *

**Ten-ten's POV**

Wow, harsh! Hanabi immediately started as soon as Neji got out of the room. She was sobbing. Oh, poor girl. Eventually she saw me. "Neji? Why are you in-" Then she saw my eyes. "Ten-ten-san?" she asked bursting out laughing. "How'd you know?" I asked her. "Oh, nothing." she said smirking. "Do you know anything about CGOK?" I asked her with hope in my eyes. "Yes it's my cousin, Neji-san's group." She said with ease. "It means Cool Guyz Of Konoha" she continued. Cool Guyz huh? very funny. Those guy has such a big ego. "Here's their uniform." Hanabi said handing a shirt and pants to me. "Thanks but why are you helping me?" I asked her. "Oh nothing much... Juz a little thing called 'revenge'." She said smiling. "Oh, I see." I said smiling at her as I put it inside my bag while she helped me get out of this house by telling everyone that I was her invited friend...

* * *

**What'd you think? I made this as long as I can due to a request by a reviewer. I'll always try to obey some requests FYI. Hehehe . What do you think so far? Oh don't say it, type it in your review! Thanks anyways.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Your Authoress,**

**Micah Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry so much if I haven't updated for a long time. It's just because--- Um… because I'm so lazy? Hehehe. Well, I hope this covers up for the time I've lost… I'm experiencing a writer's block right now, so please give suggestions….

* * *

**** Chapter 4--- Meetings and Trouble  
**

**Ten-ten's POV**

Now, all I need to do is wait for a call from…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Oh yeah, I forgot. I don't sound like him. But… no worries! Neji doesn't talk much. Hehehehe. I'm a sly girl.

"Hello?"

"Nejiiiiiiiii!!!!! Secret Meeting below Sasuke-teme's house! Hurry!!!!!" Naruto literally shouted at my ear from the other line.

Wow, that was fast! I hurriedly put on my disguise and hurried to Sasuke's house. Hmm… Below the house, eh? I know! I ran to Sasuke's room and searched behind every picture frame, under every vase, and even under his bed.

Until I have found what I was looking for. It was… inside his drawer. A bright red button. But wait, there's… a cute picture of him and Sakkie when they were about 5. How cute. Apparently, Sakkie is making fun of his face, and Sasuke looks… pissed. Hahaha. Come to think about it, when did they meet. When I entered the academy Sakura already knows him… I'll ask her that later. I pushed the red button and the bookshelf at the corner of the room moved aside automatically revealing a staircase.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Well, sneaking into Ten-ten's house was easier then I thought, since there was no one watching the house. Now, if CGOK has a uniform then I bet KOK has a uniform too. Whatever that means…

* * *

**Ten-Ten's POV**

This staircase sure is long. I've been going down for hours. Ok, maybe it's just 3 min. but I'm exhausted! And bored! Sheesh, where are the elevators when you need them! Finally, a light! I turned a corner to find Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji all gathered around a table waiting for… ME.

"Tsk, tsk. Your late, Hyuuga." Sasuke said making me feel all guilty. " First Time."

"Urghhh… W---" I was about to yell when I remembered something. Neji isn't like that and my voice isn't like his. So I calmed myself down and replaced my previous fury with a "Hn."

Sasuke 'Hned' back and motioned for us to gather around. What's with that one syllable word anyway? How come both Neji and Sasuke use it so much? Are they even human? I know! I think they are from the planet called 'Hn', if there is such a planet. I mean, why else would they always say, 'hn.' I mean… Why else would they always say their national word? Jeez, I'm being an idiot now. Is it just me or is this place driving me crazy?

"Hello????" I snapped back to reality when I heard Lee-san calling my name.

'_Neji? In a trance? Impossible!_' Thought Sasuke to himself.

"Oh yeah, w-what?" Ten-ten, who was disguised as Neji, stuttered.

"(coughs) As I was saying…" Sasuke continued. His discussion took half an hour. It was just all about a stupid, boring project for the benefit of 'CGOK'. Blah, blah, blah. Now, I think I don't want to hear his voice again. Boy, am I fed up! But I tried my best to keep quiet for the sake of Neji's reputation. Otherwise I would have been yelling "Blah, blah, blah" at him and making fun of his stupid hair by now.

Finally, the meeting is over!

"Remember to do your homework…" Sasuke reminded emotionlessly. "…deadline is tomorrow…" Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. Wait, what!!!! Tomorrow???? I prefer Sasura-sama way more than him! How can I come up with the project by tomorrow? I even forgot what the project is already! How embarrassing!

* * *

**Neji'S POV**

It's evening now. I can see the dark with the bright stars and the bright moon. (sighs) I'll just sleep for tonight….

**3 Hours Passed**

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

*hit! It's so noisy! Noisy, noisy! I was about to break the cellphone when I got back to my senses. I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said trying my very best to sound like Ten-ten.

"G--gomennasai T-Tenj-san, But, Sasura-sama s-said we have a meeting now. I-In her basement as usual." I can easily recognize Hinata-sama's voice from the other line.

"H-Hai, Arigatou, Hinata-chan." I said. Jeez, now that I think about it, Ten-ten's voice is hard to imitate!

"Tenj! I told you before! You should just call me Hinaru whenever it's concerning our 'Kunoichis Of Konoha'" she scolded. Wow, I never heard Hinata talk without stuttering before! It's a miracle. Great, I'm becoming crazy.

30 Minutes Later

"Ok, everyone's here!" Sakura said as she held up a Victory Sign. "I'm giving y'all a research assignment. Find out about your name partners/crush's favorite color, food, and brand of shoes, clothes, and his favorite movies." She ordered. How the hell will I know who Ten-ten's name partner/crush is? I'm in big trouble.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Longer? Better? I'm still a beginner, gomennasai if there are some parts that you don't understand. But I tried to improve here… Does this make up for the all the time I haven't updated? So, what do you think huh? Huh? I'm so curious! R&R**


	5. ASurprise

**Ok guyz, here's the next chapter. Hope this makes up. Thanks for the reviews, blueberry08, blacktangerine012, and Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal! If there are any grammar mistakes, (I doubt there will be), Forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously own Naruto…. Are you an idiot? Of course I don't! why else would it say Disclaimer!?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 --- A Surprise**

**Ten-ten's POV**

I went home exhausted. It's late and I need to sleep. But, how on earth would I be able to do the project by tomorrow? I decided to text Naruto because he's an idiot so he won't notice anything fishy…

_Naruto, I have a test for you. What is our project again and when is the deadline?_

That's the message I sent. I added the deadline thingy to see if he really knows. He replied with this:

_Neji, It's about finding out much about your crush (Which is Ten-ten). And the deadline is tomorrow. Oh, and you need to have some evidences._

Oh, so that's it? It's gonna be easy. I replied again.

_Your Right. You won. I'll treat you to some ramen tomorrow…_

This is so gonna be easy. Because Ten-ten is me. I'm his cru--- Wait a minute. I read the text again and felt like dying. But it's Naruto, I can't be sure. I'll ask Lee.

_Lee, guess who is my crush._

Later Lee replied. And reading it made my heart literally stopped.

_Neji, weren't we required to say it in our registration of the 'Cool Guys Of Konoha'? Isn't your crush our youthful teammate? Oh, the youthfulness of your blossoming love! Don't forget our project!_

OMG! Neji likes me??? I'm sooo dead!!! This isn't happening! This is just my dream! I pinched myself. And instead of waking up, I literally fell asleep. Well, what do you expect? It's already 1:00 AM.

**Neji's POV**

I went home thinking. Who could be her name partner? I know her 'Kunoichis Of Konoha's' name is Tenj. But what could that possibly mean? I decided to ask Hinata-sama. Since my voice isn't like Ten-ten's I SMSed her:

_Umm… Hinata. My name partner, who is it again?_

She replied:

_Ten-ten, You keep on talking about him and you don't know? Isn't it you're required to mention him when you join in? You know, my cousin, Neji? And ain't you supposed to call me Hinaru when it's concerning the KOK's? (sighs)_

Well this is gonna be eas—wait, me? What are name partners for anyway? Tenj… Ten-ten and Neji mixed into Tenj. So Hinaru means Hinata and Naruto because Hinata has a crush on Naruto. Ten-ten has a crush on--- I'm dreaming! (yawns) Is that even possible? (snores)

**(The next day)**

**Ten-ten's POV**

I have to hurry or chicken ass will scold me…

**(30 Minutes Later)**

I finished my project. Now I can relax…

**Neji's POV**

I finished up my project and went out for some fresh air. Besides, it is still early. And I need time to take in the news I received yesterday. Soon, I saw Naruto running up to me.

"Neji!"

He panted when he reached me and looked up with a grin on his face.

"You promised me you'd treat me to ramen remember?"

"I did not."

"Yes you did. Yesterday at 1:00 when I answered your question correctly, you replied that you would treat me to some ramen today. See…"

Naruto said showing me the text. If I got Ten-ten's cell phone then she obviously got mine. And now she's using it to use me. Now that's confusing… Since I had no option left, I just nodded and went to the ramen shop.

While Naruto was eating he was also blabbering about some project. But I wasn't listening. I was busy worrying what else Ten-ten did with my cell phone. Fine, if she wanted to play that game, I'm in.

**(At 7:00 PM)**

'RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG' went the phone. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello, Tenj. KOK same place now." came Ino's voice. "I'm sorry. But Forehead-Girl forgot to tell you that the deadline is today. What an idiot. But no worries. She said that we could finish it at the hideout. Hurry!"

She hung up when I had no chance of even saying anything. Never mind. I'm really lucky I finished that project today. I went to my locker and put on my disguise and also got the Chocolate Eyes Lens and put it on. I put on my wig and their uniform. Seriously, wearing skirts are so uncomfortable. I fixed my hair up into neat buns and borrowed a pair of sandals from Hinata. But she doesn't know. So that's not borrowing anymore. But I'm still gonna return it. So it's still borrowing. Wow that was confusing. I then hurried to the hideout and submitted my paper.

"Wow Tenj, you really did your homework, and fast! I like that! I hope you learn from Tenj here. No procastination!" Sasura-sama announced to the group. I just smirked.

Well, let's read it.

**Name: Neji Hyuuga**

**Summary: A Proud Hyuuga Prodigy who's striving to become an ANBU captain and make his clan proud and popular.**

**Favorites:**

**Word: Hn**

**Color: White**

**Food: Beef**

**Brand Of Shoes: Addidas**

**Brand Of Clothes: Arrow**

**Movies: Twilight, John Tucker must Die, and Saw 1-5.**

**Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla**

**Number: 4**

**Letter: J**

"Wow, very good, Tenj. You even added his favorite word, Ice Cream Flavor, Letter, and Number!" Sakura complimented after she read my report out loud.

Everyone shouted hooray and I felt proud of myself.

"Next assignment, bring a pet tomorrow." Sakura continued. Everybody smiled and I was like… 'HUH? What does that have to do with this group?' "And make sure they bite." She continued with a mischievous smile on. Everyone else put on the same smile. Including Hinata.

**Ten-ten's POV**

I waited til' 7:30 when the phone 'BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP'ed I read the text and hurried to the CGOK's hideout. I saw everybody still writing. And this time, Sai was present. We all handed in our reports. It turned out that:

Naruto likes Sakura

Lee likes Sakura

Shino likes Ino

Kiba likes Hinata

Sai likes Sakura

Shikamaru was too lazy to write the report that Sasuke yelled at him while he slept.

Chouji loves his chips.

I like Ten-ten. (Ew… I'm a lesbian. I like myself. Hahaha! Well, you get the picture.)

Sasgay likes Sasura-sama.

I should totally tell Sakkie. Good, now, your next assignment is to run around the whole Konoha for 15 laps tomorrow!

"(woots) Hooray, Youthfulness!" (guess who said that)

"WHAT!?" All of us except Lee yelled.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? So far, this is the longest chapter in this story. Please R&R!**

**Your Authoress,**

**Micah Sakura**

**P.S. I just made up Neji's favorite brand of clothes, shoes, number, letter, movies, Ice Cream Flavor, and Food. I'm not sure with the rest.. but it looks pretty obvious to me…**


	6. MG! Another Nickname?

**Hey Guyz! I am sooo sorry for not updating for a long time. But you see, I wanted to update my other story, 'My Favorite Pairing Onefics' but I figured that it will be a long onefic and it doesn't look like I will be done with it anytime soon and I new you guyz were waiting. So, here you go! Gomennasai again for the long wait…**

**Special Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Ino Fangurl'-' – I Don't think so! Hahaha ;P!**

**Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal – Yeah go laziness! Woot! Hahaha!**

**HPMagicLuvr – Sorry sorry sorry. Forgive me!!! Hehe.**

**blacktangerine012 – I know, I know! It's not anywhere soon at all. But better late than never. Right, right, right???**

**I Luv Neji77 – Yeah, and I love Twilight too!**

**To All: I know! It's a pretty long disclaimer, ne? Again, Gomennasai!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I owned Naruto. Then my sister yelled on my ear and woke me up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 --- MG! Another Nickname?  
**

_Last Time:_

"_Good, now, your next assignment is to run around the whole Konoha for 15 laps tomorrow!"_

"_(woots) Hooray, Youthfulness!" (guess who said that)_

"_WHAT!?" All of us except Lee yelled.

* * *

_**Ten-ten's POV**

Does he think we are like Lee? god I can't run that long! (**A/N: I purposely made it small letter 'G' in 'god' so that I won't be disobeying the 2****nd**** Commandment. Hehe.**) Now I see why the Mr.-My-Hair-Is-Way-Better-Than-Yours,-So-Hands-Off! Guy hates him… He's such a cruel, bossy, boss! Jeez. I should get to sleep now. Or else I would be dead while running around tomorrow.

**Neji's POV**

I am currently in the pet store looking for a pet that would bite since I don't have any because I don't like pets. They think everywhere's a comfort room! Urghh!! Yuck!!! Wahh! I've never seen something so cute before! See!? A little mouse! Ahem. I mean… Nice mouse! I picked one innocent looking one and stared at its cute Ahem… I mean… nice face. But… it bit me! The frickin' vampire mouse bit me! Urgh!!! Da*n it! That's it! The perfect biting pet! I picked it up and put it inside a box before it could bite my hand off! I love this idea. It might not be too bad if I could keep even just this one, tiny, cute ahem… innocent, harmless (not exactly…) mouse now. Right?

Well, I don't think it would be that dangerous. I bought a mini-aquarium for it to stay on. And filled the bottom of the mini-aquarium with hay so that it would be a comfortable bed for Vitera. The man said she was a girl! Which would make it much better so that soon, we would have cute cough … Innocent Little Mice running around the mini-aquarium. Hehehe.

I brought her home and placed her beside my bed and turned off the lights. I have to sleep early. I feel like I need a lot of energy for the 'thing' they are planning for tomorrow. It feels like I'm the only one who doesn't know what it is. For a genius, that's pretty embarrassing!

(YAWN) Goodnight Vitera… get ready for whatever they will be doing with you tomorrow…

**The Next Day…**

**Ten-ten's POV**

Right now, I'm here with the rest of the guyz getting ready to run… Ouch. This eye disguise itch! We did a couple of stretching and began running.

**Neji's POV**

We gathered around in the hideout. Hinata brought her pet eagle. Ino brought a dog. Sakura brought a snake. I brought out Vitera. They all raised their eyebrows.

"That little thing? Are you even sure it's dangerous?" Ino asked.

I just smirked and handed the mouse over to her. She studied it and screamed with excitement, "KAWAII! XD" But unfortunately, Vireta bit her hand. She dropped it and screamed. I just smirked and picked vitera up and put her in her 'house'.

"What kind of monster is in the face of an adorable little mouse?" she said pointing at the little mouse.

"Ino you're such a baby!" Sakura said laughing. "Everyone knows this little mouse is harmless." She stated picking Vitera up. Wrong move. Vitera bit her finger.

"Owww!!!!" Saura shrieked. "Are you gonna chew my finger off? That f*ckin* hurt!" she yelled pointing accusingly at Vitera.

"Wow… a pretty good example of 'Small But Terrible'" Temari said trying her best to hold in her laughter. It doesn't look like she was about to pick Vitera up. Seeing what happened to Ino and Sakura. She probably didn't want to take any chances. Haha.

"A-Ano… uhmm.." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinaru!" Sakura scolded. "What did I tell you about stuttering?"

"G-Gomennasai, Sasura-sama." Hinata said trying her best not to stutter. "A-Ano… I don't think that mouse is dangerous at all." She said.

"Are you crazy!?!" Sakura yelled. "It almost bit my freakin* finger off!" she shivered as she remembered how much it hurt.

Hinata bent down and held out her hand. Vireta climbed her finger and rested at her shoulder.

All of us stared in awe… Wow. Hinata does have a way with animals. Quickly, Sakura snapped out of it and said…

"So, Temari… what did you bring?"

Temari just smirked and brought out a big box. Really big!

"BEHOLD! My pet, Shira!" she said opening the box to reveal a…

"CROCODILE!" Hinata, Ino, and Sakura screamed and dashed for the exit. "Hey guyz, relax! She's on our side." Temari said jumping unto her back. I just stared at it with awe. I was frozen. Frozen like a statue.

"Oh yeah, riiight." Sakura said quickly regaining her composure. "So… let's go on, shall we, MG's?" Another nickname again? I wonder what that means… "Sure!" everybody said putting on creepy smiles on their faces. I'm completely freaked out. Being with girls for a while sure is terrifying!

"Now, where did those boys run off to?" Sakura smiled. Then they all headed out for the exit with pets in hand. What does that mean?

**Flashback**

"_Next assignment, bring a pet tomorrow." Sakura continued. Everybody smiled and I was like… 'HUH? What does that have to do with this group?' "And make sure they bite." She continued with a mischievous smile on. Everyone else put on the same smile. Including Hinata._

_Make sure they bite._

_Make sure they bite._

_Make sure they bite._

**End Of Flashback.**

Uh-oh. I'm glad I'm not with the guyz now. Now I know who were the ones who put poo in the CGOK's shoes, and the one who made fun of our pics and posted it all around, and who has been sending threatening notes lately and so much more. They were all by this mischievous group. Sakura's filling their brains with bad ideas! I totally gotta get Hinata-sama out of here before she wouldn't be the innocent little girl we all know and love...

**Ten-ten's POV**

This is our 5th round and I'm really exhausted. What's that? Oh look a cute little mouse! It's white too! Neji's favorite color…

* * *

**So guyz, what do you think? Please review and pray for me. We're gonna have an extremely big quiz coming up. Something like a Board Exam. And look at me now, instead of studying for a big thing. (If I don't pass I can't go to High School!) **

**I know... Neji's out of character here huh? But it was just in his thoughts... the super cool, unserious, humorous, hot inner of Neji!  
**

**And please vote in my poll too. It's in my profile. If you haven't voted yet, please do!!! **

**Oh.. and, I decided to have an experiment who actually reads my Author Notes. So, if you do read my notes, put this at the end of your review: (*#)**

**Example:**

**(*#) Nice story, update!**

**So, see ya later, ne? Ja ne!**


	7. AN

**HEY GUYS! Sorry, but I'm kind of in a writer block right now. And I have Chicken Pox. So, I can't update for a while. A long while.... But when I get my ideas, I'll be bac kwith you. I'll try as soon as I can.... Ja!**


	8. The Ice Cream Run

**Hey guys! Ok, don't get your hopes up. I won't continue updating… I just feel like it now. I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you that this story is in pending. I decided on finishing with 'Totally Girl Power' first because I can't possibly concentrate on all 9 stories. So, you could try reading that story first. It's interesting, honest! Anywayz,**

**Special Thanks To:**

**blacktangerine012 – Yozz!!!!!!!!! Fabric crisis is sooo annoying, don't you think? Hehehe, sowi, I didn't know what else to say….**

**Fake Bliss – Thank You!!!**

**Tentenperson-Temari cosplay – Thanks…cool new name, by the way. It's easier to write…ehehehe "-_-**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 – Uh….thanks? Here's the update you asked for… Hope it satisfies your classmates.**

**blueberry08 – Go NejiTen! Woot! Long time no chat, ne, ate?**

**jaberjazz – If you don't remember though, I can tell you it's very…itchy. I had it everywhere! In my face, in my back, it even got to my…ahem, private parts…**

**animelove0713 – Welcome aboard, new reader! Thanks for taking time to review all the chapters. About your latest review, I was thinking like, whoa, can she read my mind? I have planned this a long time already and the part of the chasing animals is right but the admitting of feelings will be still far away. I want to focus on their mischievousness first… But, it will come….later.**

**And Also, Fortune Cookies to:**

**blueberry08 – You will have a bountiful life and your writing skills will improve a lot soon.**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 – You will have good friends who will care for and accept you the way you are.**

**Tentenperson-Temari cosplay – You will be rich.**

**Thanks for reading the author's note and putting the (*#) on you reviews, gals!**

**Stanard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

**Chapter 7 --- The Ice Cream Run**

**Ten-ten's POV**

"_Stupid Uke, making us run 15 stupid laps while he just sits there and sleeps stupidly… (sigh) Well, at least it's helping Shikamaru…and Chouji…."_ I thought, as we completed our _2nd_ lap, sweating profusely.

We started at 4:00 A.M. and it's 7:00 A.M. and we're starting our third lap around Konoha….Why did it take us so long, you ask? Well idiots, it's because we have to run around a freaking village!!! Grrr...

Ooooh, lookie, a cute little mouse! It's Neji's favorite color too. There was earthquake and I looked behind the innocent mouse to see a snake, a dog, an eagle, and a crocodile, all running towards us…OMG! Only one group does this sort of things, the Kunoichis of Konoha! I swear, when I finish this little charade, I'm gonna get back at them and throw them all kinds of weapons until they can't move. Mwahahaha (evil face).

"Run for your lives!" I yelled.

"Aaaah! Not again! Why does this kind of things always happen when we're on one of our activities?" Naruto said running.

"Yeah, there's always bad luck!" complained Kiba.

"Why can't the bastard help us? Can't he see we're running for our lives here?" Naruto said angrily.

"Well, Naruto-san…. I don't think he can because he's sleeping and dreaming youthful dreams." Lee said, striking the good guy pose. How the hell could he do that while running? (sigh) ….Well, me and Neji has seen him weirder than that, before. Can you imagine him striking that pose while eating? Well, we've seen it alright and we had to puke…

-

**Neji's POV**

Okay,,, who knew girls could be so evil? I watched the animals run after the CGOK when I caught sight of me…or, the fake me. So, Ten-ten decided to play me, huh? Well, she won't last long…

-

**Ten-ten's POV**

7:30 – 3rd Lap Completed.

8:00 – 4th Lap Completed

8:30 – 5th Lap Completed (Chouji fainted)

9:00 – 6th Lap Completed (Shikamaru escaped)

9:30 – 7th Lap Completed

10:00 – 8th Lap Completed

10:30 – 9th Lap Completed (Sasuke woke up and just stared at us who are running for our lives)

11:00 – 10th Lap completed (The White Mouse got tired and ran back somewhere behind some bushes)

11:30 – 11th Lap Completed (The dog ran to a river, and lay down to rest, whilst drinking as much water as it can. _I wish I was that dog_)

12:00 (noon) – 12th Lap Completed (The crocodile went to swim in the river where dog was resting)

12:30 – 13th Lap Completed (Snake looked tired and eagle carried it in its talons whilst chasing us)

1:00 – 14th Lap Completed (How much stamina does this eagle have? Shino gave up)

1:30 – 15th Lap Completed, Sasuke applauded, eagle with snake flew away, Me, Naruto, Lee, Sai, and Kiba collapsed to the grass panting, and Naruto lost consciousness.

xXx

_**Bonus Scene:**_

_**Host: Ok, Running Contestant No.2, summarize the current events in one word.**_

_**Ten-ten: Hell…**_

xXx

**Neji's POV**

What the hell? 0.o How could she run in that period of time with that amount of speed??? Hn…

**-**

**Ten-ten's POV**

'_Have (pant) to (pant) kill (pant) chicken-ass-haired-stupid-bossy boss… (pant pant pant)_' I thought. As I was laying there, looking up at the blue sky, somehow, the clouds managed to form a chicken's ass. Wow, what a perfect resemblance to Mr. Boss's hair. Angrily, I threw a kunai up as if aiming for the chicken's ass. But today was my unlucky day as the said kunai couldn't reach it and instead, came falling back, aiming at me.

My eyes widened and I quickly rolled to my side a mere second before the kunai hit the place where I had previously laid.

'_Stupid Gravity!'_ I thought, feeling the urge to scream and throw a tantrum and most of all, to kill Sasuke.

"Ok, guys, get up!" Sasuke said in a commanding tone. I felt the urge to groan but thought better of it, conscious that I was acting Neji and Neji does NOT groan. I don't know how those two prodigies keep their straight emotional face at all times.

"Ok, since Chouji, Shino, and Shikamaru didn't make it, they have to run 20 laps around Konoha tomorrow while we will watch them, eating ice cream.

Everyone raised their brows in amusement, confusion in their eyes on why Sasuke had to choose Ice Cream, a child's treat. But I, being me, couldn't contain myself when it came to my favorite food.

"Yay, Ice Cream!" I yelled, jumping up. Everyone turned to me, their eyes wide (O.O) Realization soon dawned on me and I felt the urge to grin sheepishly but thought better of it. I had done enough damage to Neji's reputation. _'Think of an excuse, Ten-ten, think!'_ I thought to myself, panicking.

"And that guys, is what a pathetic girl would say." I said, trying my best to imitate Neji's deep voice.

Everyone rolled on the floor, laughing their heads off.

I'm dead.

-

**Neji's POV**

I watched them in amusement with Vitera on my shoulder as they completed 15 laps around Konoha. After the fifteenth lap, Hinata's eagle, Hinea and Sakura's Snake, Snara flew back to us. Shira was still swimming and Ido, Ino's dog was still resting by the river.

"Mission Complete, Mischievous Girls!..." _'Oh so that's the meaning of MG' _"…too bad not one of them got bitten, but at least they got the scare of their lives, right?" Sakura said, grinning widely.

The others grinned back and began suggesting future plans for mischief but I wasn't listening. My eyes landed on Ten-ten who threw her kunai to the air just to have it falling back to her. She rolled over in time as the kunai hit the place where she previously laid and when Sasuke called, she got up rather dully and I knew that if she weren't acting me, she would've been muttering colorful language under her breath by now.

**Note to Self:** _Thank Ten-ten for protecting my reputation when this charade ends._

I thought too soon. Ten-ten jumped up, yelling "Yay, Ice Cream!" which earned a few surprised stares from the rest of the members of both CGOK and KOK. I smacked my forehead in annoyance and embarrassment. My reputation which took years of building is now ruined by this small event! T.T

**New Note to Self:** _Kill Ten-ten soon._

"And that guys, is what a pathetic girl would say." Ten-ten said, trying her best to imitate my voice but failing miserably.

Everyone rolled on the floor, laughing their heads off. Including the KOKs who by some cruel fate, heard everything.

Yep, she's sooo dead.

* * *

**Done! So guys, what do you think? Did my writing improve? Is there any grammar mistakes? (Tell me if there were please.) Hope you were satisfied! Once again, I will not be updating this story anytime soon. I will finish 'Totally Girl Power' first. And, who knows? Maybe I will do 'The Suite Life of Sakura and Ten-ten' even before this. So, in the meantime, read those stories. Gomen!**

**Over and Out,**

**M.A.**


End file.
